Time Of Dying
by Bre Henson
Summary: You were wrong man...it wasn't the cigarettes..." Matt thought. "Kira!" Mello shouted. "I hope you burn in hell!"


_A/N: This idea came to me today. Poor Matt and Mello. spoilers_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note (if I did several characters wouldn't have died), and I'm definately not in the band, Three Days Grace, but I do love their music._

_ On the ground I lay,_

_ Motionless, in pain,_

Matt felt the bullets pierce him; amazingly, it didn't really hurt that much. Yet.

_ I can see my life flashing before my eyes,_

_ Did I fall asleep; is this all a dream?_

_ Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare._

Then he felt a burning pain begin to creep through his body. Clenching his teeth, and trying not to shout out, he collapsed.

"_Mello…"_ he thought. _"Did you ever think it would go like this?"_

The highs and lows of his short 19 years played in his mind.

He smirked;_"You were wrong, man; it wasn't the cigarettes that killed me."_

_ I will not die,_

_ I'll wait here for you,_

_ I feel alive, when you're beside me,_

He remembered when Mello had left. How utterly dead, and uncaring he'd felt without his best friend there. _"Alone…"_ he would've shuddered if he could have. He really hoped that he wouldn't be alone after _this._

_ I will not die, _

_ I'll wait here for you,_

_ In my time of dying…_

He gasped in pain, and took one last breath; a desperate gulp of air that he was destined to never breathe out.

"_I hope you make it Mello, see you on the other side…Eventually."_ he promised; closing his eyes for the last time.

_ On this bed I lay, _

_ Losing everything, _

_ I can see my life passing me by…_

Mello gripped the steering wheel tightly; he was sure the Takada didn't have any of the Death Note left on her. Yet, he couldn't stop himself from wondering if these were the last moments of his life. Halle had made it pretty clear that if he did this, he would die.

He smirked, _"Whatever; she's just over calculating."_

But then he saw the screen on the mini t.v.

"Matt!" he exclaimed. _"No! This wasn't supposed to happen!" _

_ Was it all too much,_

_ Or just not enough,_

_ Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare…_

Mello blinked, he couldn't believe it. This couldn't be happening. He'd planned, and planned over and over again. Matt was _not_ supposed to die.

"_You crazy gamer; you always did have a bit of a rebellious streak."_ Mello thought; holding back tears as he saw his best friend lying shot down in the streets.

"They'll pay for that," he growled. _"If I live through this…" _he accidentally reminded himself.

_ I will not die, _

_ I will survive…_

That's when Mello felt the horrible pain in his chest.

"Kira!" he shouted. "I hope you burn in hell!"

He fought against the pain; he wouldn't let the Takada hear him screaming in pain.

"And Near…You didn't win. I just didn't bother to finish the race. It would've been a waste of time."

His heart jumped, and then it beat so hard in his chest that he thought for a moment that his heart was being torn in two. He knew he only had moments left to say the most important words of his entire life.

"Matt," he choked out. "I'm sorry. I never meant to get you killed." It was the only apology he would ever make.

_ I will not die,_

_ I'll wait here for you,_

_ I feel alive when you're beside me,_

_ I will not die,_

_ I'll wait here for you_

_ In my time of dying…_

Near stood in front of the two open caskets; in a few moments they would be buried in the earth, but for now, he gazed at two young men that lay inside.

The sky above was gray, the wind fierce and cold; it was definitely going to rain soon.

The very Earth itself was grieving Matt's and Mello's absence from it.

"I came here to thank the two of you." Near said. "I know we had our differences, and we weren't really friends, but I had nothing but respect for you both. Also Mello, I admired how you were able to do whatever it took to get the job done; no matter what the consequences." He paused to take a deep breath. "Without the sacrifices you both made, I never would have been able to solve the Kira case. So…thank you."

Then the lids were closed on the caskets, and soon they were resting away from sight.

The only reminder of their existence was the two tombstones and the stories they left behind.

_A/N: This is my first song fic so, I'd really appreciate some reviews. :)_


End file.
